It is known to support the free end of a vehicle visor with a clip that releasably connects the free end to a roof panel of the vehicle. It is also known to connect the clip to the roof panel using a push-in type fastener. The known push-in type fasteners are typically pins which are pieces separate from the clip. The pins are inserted through an aperture in the clip and bias a part of the clip against the roof panel to connect the clip to the roof panel.